Life without Hermione
by starbuck182001
Summary: What would happen if Hermiones parents decided to remove her from Hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

Life without Hermione Author: Starbuck 21  
  
A/N: Hi to all Ron and Hermione Fans. Take it easy on me. First time writer here, trying to see if I learned anything from reading all those fanfics. This is an R/H shipper fanfic. The first chapter won't show it but believe me they will end up together in my stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Just another normal evening at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. The weather was perfect and things couldn't get any better. Most of the Gryffindor students were in the common room and the rest already went to bed.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the corner of the common room. As always Hermione was doing her homework, which Harry and Ron decided to leave till Sunday. Tomorrow, Saturday, is another Hogwarts weekend and they were all looking forward to a day of butterbeers and fun. Ron had just won another game of wizards' chest against Harry when they heard a tapping noise against the window.  
  
It was Hedgewig returning from delivering a letter to Hermione's parents.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Hedgewig has a return letter from your parents." Harry grabbed hold of a very excited Hedgewig and removed the letter. He gave the letter while rewarding Hedgewig with some seeds.  
  
Hermione took a seat and opened her letter. Ron looked over and asked, "So what do your parent have to say, another tripped planned this holiday to go visit old VIKTOR KRUM"......  
  
Before Ron could say another word Hermione gave a terrible scream making everyone in the common room jumped from fright. "Hermione what is it?????"  
  
Before Harry got any response Hermione leapt from her chair and ran out of the common with a very upset Fat Lady yelling after her.  
  
A very shocked Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What do you think that was about?" "Not sure, do you think we should go after her?" asked Harry. "Nope, leave her be, probably just some female thing" Ron started setting up for another game of wizards' chest as Harry just stared at the entrance of the common room.  
  
Somewhere in the castle:  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could. She couldn't believe her parents were doing this to her. During her 6th year at Hogwarts. She kept thinking maybe if she can just get away it will all just be a really bad dream. She kept on running.  
  
She was so out of control she didn't even see Ms McGonagall before running into her.  
  
"Ms Granger what is the meaning of this? Why aren't you in your common room? You know not even prefects are allowed to be out this time of night."  
  
"I....um......I" I very shocked and upset Hermione just looked at her. "Did your cat swallow your tongue Ms Granger?"  
  
"No...ma'am."  
  
Before Ms McGonagall could ask anymore questions Hermione broke out into tears and collapsed too the floor.  
  
"Ms Granger is you alright" Ms McGonagall just stared, not sure what was going on.  
  
After a minute of Hermione crying Ms McGonagall bend down and look her in the face and asked again. "Ms Granger are you alright?"  
  
"NO....snuff....Ma'am" "What's the problem my dear." Ms McGonagall sounding now more like an aunt then a professor.  
  
"It's...snuff....it's my parents. The send a letter....snuff...saying they want to remove me from Hogwarts."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, why would they want to do that. You are the top student in your class. Maybe you just misunderstood their letter."  
  
Hermione kept on sniffing as she handed over the letter her parents send. Ms McGonagall read the letter and had to reread it before looking over at Hermione in shock.  
  
OK That was my 1st attempt. SO.......what did you think. Let me know and I will continue with the story. Let me know were I can improve and maybe I'll make the 2nd chapter even better. Starbuck182001yahoo.com 


	2. Sleepless Night

Life without Hermione – Chapter 2: Sleepless Night  
  
A/N OK I just finished the first chapter and in the end said I'll wait for a review before starting the second chapter. Let me just say I can not wait that long. I hope the second chapter is to your liking and I hope to have a bit more Ron and Hermione. I'm just not promising much, not sure yet how many chapters I'm doing.  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I wish. Chapter 2: Sleepless Nights  
  
Hermione and Ms McGonagall sat for a moment before anyone said anything.  
  
Ms McGonagall looked at Hermione before talking. "Now my dear I don't want you to worry. Professor Dumbledore and I will talk to your parents and get them to change their minds. It says here in the letter that they are planning on picking you up on Saturday of the Hogwarts visit meaning tomorrow. We'll go back to the common room and you will go straight to bed so we can take care of this first thing in the morning. How does that sound?"  
  
Hermione hesitated a moment before saying: "Alright Ms McGonagall, but I have to warn you once my parents have decided on something they don't change their minds. They are very stubborn"  
  
'Now Ms Granger, I thought you knew me by now. I, myself am just as stubborn when it comes to losing one of my top students"  
  
Hermione was silent for a while and then started to smile.  
  
They got up from off the floor and headed toward the common room. When they entered a very worried Ron and Harry ran towards them.  
  
Ron started babbling straight away forgetting about even great Professor McGonagall. "Hermione where have you been, it's been over an hour since you've left. We have been worried."  
  
Hermione smiled at the fact that even Ronald Weasley admitted this to her. Before Harry could say anything Professor McGonagall started talking.  
  
"If it's alright with you Ms Granger I will leave you now and go talk to Professor Dumbledore about the situation and in the mean time I think you can explain to Mr Potter and Mr Weasley what is going on."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"You're welcome Ms Granger, Night the 3 of you. Ms Granger keep the story short and sweet, you need to get to bed."  
  
"Night Professor McGonagall" chimed the 3 of them.  
  
Once professor McGonagall left Hermione went over to the chairs in front of the fire and took a seat. Harry and Ron joined her.  
  
"Hermione whets going on" Harry asked with a worried look on his face"and why do you need Professor Dumbledore's assistance?"  
  
"You know I received a letter from my parents this evening." She looked at them as they nodded. "Well my parents have been discussing this for a while it seems and they have come to the conclusion that I need to lead a more normal life."  
  
Ron and Harry were now really confused. "What do you mean normal" asked Ron.  
  
"Well my parents feel I can lead a better life if I lived in the muggle world."  
  
"What do you mean lived?" asked Ron with a now really worried look.  
  
"I mean..." Hermione hesitated before giving the bad news to her 2 best friends "they are taking me out of Hogwarts"  
  
'NOOOOO...'yelled Harry and Ron.  
  
"They can't do that" yelled Ron while Harry was yelling protests of his own.  
  
"Unfortunately they can, but Professor McGonagall said they'll try their best to persuade my parents otherwise."  
  
After a while Hermione said she was going to bed.  
  
After she left Harry and Ron sat for about an hour discussing ways they can get her parents to change their minds.  
  
Later that Night:  
  
As much as Ron tried he just couldn't get to fall asleep. He was thinking of how life would be without Hermione there to tell him to stop swearing or nag him about not doing his homework. After a while of tossing and turning he gave up and decided to go down to the common room.  
  
He just got to the common room when he noticed movement in the corner. It was Hermione. He stood for a while just looking at her and realising that if she left he would never see her smile again or her wonderful eyes.  
  
After a while of staring he walked over to her.  
  
"Umm....Hermione"  
  
She looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione it's going to be OK, Dumbledore will get your parents to change their minds."  
  
"You really think so Ron?"  
  
"Hey remember it's Dumbledore we're talking about here"  
  
"I guess your right, it's just...well....I just can't imagine going to any other school then Hogwarts"  
  
For a while they just looked at the fire and didn't say anything, because Ron couldn't imagine Hermione either going to another school other then Hogwarts.  
  
Before Ron could say anything else to try and make her feel better he started hearing sobs coming from her.  
  
Ron quietly moved over to her and did something he never thought he could get the chance to do. He took her into his arms and held her in a tight embrace as she cried on his shoulders.  
  
After a while she stopped crying and let go reluctantly of Ron. There were still a few tears on her cheeks and suddenly Ron, lightly and carefully, wiped the tears off her cheeks. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw something she's never seen before. It looked like love.  
  
Ron couldn't tear his eyes away. He was so close. All he had to do was lean in. He wanted to do it so badly but he new that Hermione didn't need this right now. She was in to much pain to worry about their friendship.  
  
Ron moved away and reached out his hand to help her up from her seat. He walked her to the stairs of the girl's bedrooms and said goodnight, but not before kissing her on the cheek and giving her a hug.  
  
"It's going to be OK Hermione" "I know, goodnight Ron." "Goodnight"  
  
Ron stood there watching her go up the stairs while praying that Dumbledore figures something out.  
  
OK, that was my second attempt and I know it wasn't the best but I hope you like it. Let me know. Starbuck182001yahoo.com If you have any other ideas of how the story should go or what you want to hear. Let me know. Please: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. D Day

Life without Hermione – Chapter 3: D Day  
  
A/N Alright well I just posted the 2nd chapter and I have this urge just to keep on writing so let me know if I should continue or if my writing sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them (unfortunately). Chapter 3: D Day  
  
The day had arrived and the 3 best friends were worried and depressed. They were told by Professor McGonagall to go down to breakfast while she and Professor Dumbledore speak to her parents.  
  
On their way to the Great Hall they spotted Hermione's parents going with Professor McGonagall to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione did have the strength to go and talk to her parents at that moment so they kept moving to the Great Hall.  
  
They sat on their own and didn't say much to each other. Hermione asked them, before leaving the common room, not to say anything to anyone else. She didn't want to have to deal with everyone else's outrage at the situation.  
  
It was strange for them because everyone else was so happy and they might have to say goodbye in a few minutes. Harry and Ron tried to reassure Hermione that everything was going to be OK.  
  
After about half an hour Hermione's parents came down to the Great Hall. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked over to them. Before they could greet the Granger's they told Hermione to go and pack her trunk and get ready to leave. The three friends tried to protest but Hermione's parents told them that they haven't changed their minds.  
  
Hermione started heading to the Gryffindor tower but stopped Ron and Harry when they tried to follow.  
  
"If you two don't mind I think I'll just go and pack on my own" Before Ron or Harry could say anything Hermione was already gone.  
  
Ron and Harry were still shocked that Hermione was actually going to leave when Ginny, Ron's younger sister, and Neville Longbottem showed up.  
  
Ginny looked at her brother and saw the saddest look on his face. "Ron what is it, what's wrong?" "Ummm.....it's...well.." Ron looked at Ginny and just couldn't get the words out. Harry looked on and suddenly just blurted it out, "Hermione is leaving, her parents are taking her out of Hogwarts"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" yelled Ginny and Neville at the same time. Ron and Harry explained about Hermione's parents and how they want her lead a normal life.  
  
Ginny was about to go to the Gryffindor tower to go and talk to Hermione but she was already on her way down the stairs to the entrance where they were standing. You could see Hermione had cried while packing her trunk.  
  
Hermione's Dad came over to take her trunk while she said her goodbyes.  
  
Hermione moved to Neville and Ginny and said her goodbyes to them. Ginny started crying. "Ginny thank you fro be my best girl friend. I'll write to you OK" Ginny didn't know what to say, she just kept on crying.  
  
Hermione and Harry hugged and said their goodbyes. Hermione realised that the next person she didn't want to say goodbye to. She walked over to Ron who was just as reluctant to say goodbye. They looked at each other for a while and then hugged. When they finally released each other there were tears in Hermione eyes as well as Ron's.  
  
"Hermione...I.....um...I'm going to miss you so much." "Hey, who was the one who said we will be seeing a lot of each other still. Remember you're suppose to be the positive one." "Well right now I don't really see anything positive of you leaving us"  
  
"Hopefully Ms. Granger will be returning to us Mr Weasley." The 2 friends didn't even notice it when Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived while they were saying goodbye.  
  
Hermione turned to her Headmaster and Professor. "Thanks you Headmaster for trying to get my parents to change their minds, but I guess I was right when I told Professor McGonagall that my parents were stubborn.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked over to Hermione and gave her a small hug as she and Professor Dumbledore said their goodbyes.  
  
Hermione walked over to the entrance doors and looked back at her friends and Professors. She gave a last little wave before leaving Hogwarts.  
  
Everyone just stood there looking at the spot were Hermione was standing just a minute ago. Professor Dumbledore turned to everyone and said, "I hope I am correct in saying that Ms Granger will be joining us again one day."  
  
OK, let me know what you think, I'll be moving on with chapter 4 today so get those REVIEWS to me as soon as possible. Let me know if my chapters are to long or short, boring or whatever you think. Starbuck182001yahoo.com 


	4. The Letters

Life without Hermione: The Letters – Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Well I'm going on with my 4th chapter and I haven't gotten any complaints yet, so if you have a complained let me have.  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own them. Chapter 4: The letters  
  
The days following Hermione's departure were terrible. The Gryffindor group didn't feel like doing much. Even playing quidditch wasn't fun for Ron and Harry. They missed the sounds of Hermione nagging them to practice less and do more of their homework.  
  
The days became more and more and students could even notice that some of the Professors were upset about her departure. One day Professor McGonagall asked a question and when no one answered she said by mistake, "how about you Ms Granger?" Then she remembered that she was no longer with them.  
  
Harry and Ron's spirits soared one day when they were having breakfast an owl arrived with a letter for them from Hermione.  
  
"Well, Harry what are you waiting for open it" Harry didn't hesitate. He tore open the letter and they read it.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron  
  
How are you? Things aren't going to well here. I haven't really been speaking with Mum and Dad, but I have been trying to keep it civil in case I get them to chance their minds. They're at least still allowing me to use a postal owl, but only after a lot of arguing that's way I am only able to write now.  
  
I miss Hogwarts and everyone so much. I hope you two are behaving yourselves and doing your work. The school mum and dad are sending me to is terrible. The kids are alright but nothing exciting happens here.  
  
I miss doing spell's, learning about different creatures (how is Hagrid by the way?)  
  
I unfortunately can't write anymore. I have to send the owl before friends of my parents arrive.  
  
I miss you two so much.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Harry and Ron didn't know what to say. They knew Hermione wasn't happy with the chances.  
  
Ron so badly wanted to go and get from the Hell hole she was in now.  
  
"Can't we just go on show this to McGonagall and she'll see how depressed Hermione is and she'll bring her back." "They've tried Ron, there's nothing they can do...." Before Harry can say anymore Ron jumps up and storms out the Great Hall.  
  
Ron went to the common room were he pulled out an extra parchment and started writing to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
So sorry to hear that you're not enjoying the new school. We miss you here at Hogwarts. It isn't the same without you here. No one to tell me to do my homework or watch my language.  
  
It's not the same. I didn't think our friendship was as strong as mine and Harry's but since you've left I've realised how our friendship was a big part of my life and I miss it.  
  
I miss you. There I've said it. I've realised in the last few days that I have feelings for you that I can't explain but I wish you were here so I can talk to you about it. I would rather have you and not tell you how I feel then telling you and not having you here.  
  
I have to go unfortunately, we have potions next. I have to say if there is anyone who is happy about your departure it is Malfoy and Snape. You'll be happy to know that I knocked Malfoy out the other day when he tried to say something rude about you.  
  
Love and Miss you  
  
Ron  
  
Ron send the letter before going to class. He hesitated before sending it but he knew it's time that he tell Hermione how he feels. He was just sorry he didn't tell her while she was still in Hogwarts.  
  
Days later in London  
  
Hermione was so happy when she received letters from both Harry and Ron but she was even happier when she read Ron's letter. She was just so sorry that she couldn't be there to tell Ron that she at also feelings for him like he has for her.  
  
Hermione fell asleep that night crying. She felt so lost without her magic and her times at Hogwarts. That evening Hermione had sweet dreams of her and Ron together as a couple.  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
Ron went to bed that evening trying to imagine Hermione, her smile, her eyes and of course her laughter. He dreamed that night of her back at Hogwarts and their relationship starting as a couple.  
  
Well another chapter done. I don't that this one is so fell but hey, 3 chapters in one day no one can complain. So please: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	5. A Suprise

Life without Hermione – Chapter 5: A Surprise  
  
A/N: I'm going to make this the last chapter of this story, so I hope everyone liked it at least. The last chapter I'm going to make a nice R/H shipper story. Please send me you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. Chapter 5: A Surprise  
  
Ron and Harry had been trying to continue with their lives as normal as possible but it wasn't easy. Harry was trying now to even cheer up Ron because since he sent Hermione his letter, telling her how he felt, she hasn't written back. Ron grew more worried every day that she doesn't feel the same and that upset him. They were in the Great Hall having dinner when Harry suddenly realised something.  
  
"Ron have you seen Dumbledore lately?" "Actually now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in quite a few days?" Ron looked at Harry with a confused look, "Why do you ask?" "Well it's not like him to miss a lot of feasts and he doesn't leave Hogwarts unless it's really important so do you think it has something to do with Lord Voldemort?" "AGHH, will you please not mention the name. Maybe we can ask McGonagall" Harry thought that over and knew that even if they asked her she wouldn't tell them.  
  
"No, lets just keep an eye out for Dumbledore and anything suspicious". "OK"  
  
Next day  
  
Harry and Ron woke up and got ready fro another boring old day. They haven't had any new adventures. Their visits to Hogsmead wasn't anymore fun so they actually stopped going. Going to Hagrid's hut wasn't great either because he kept on asking questions about Hermione, questions they couldn't answer.  
  
It's been almost 2 months since she left things have been starting to become a routine for them. They eat, go to class, eat, go to class, eat and then sleep. Nothing much else happened.  
  
They just finished with classes for the day when Ms McGonagall called them and told them to meet her in her office in 15 min. They went to their rooms to put their books away and then went to her office.  
  
"What do you think McGonagall wants with us, it's not like we've been in any trouble lately" Harry looked at Ron and smile when saying. "I guess your right. Hermione would be so proud of us staying out of trouble".  
  
"Of course I would be."  
  
Harry and Ron jumped at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Hermione" screamed Ron and Hermione "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Dumbledore came to my house and had a chat with my parents again and next thing I knew they told me to pack my trunk I'm coming pack to Hogwarts"  
  
Harry went over to her and hugged her "It's good to have you pack Hermione"  
  
Ron stood for a while and looked at her.  
  
"Hi Ron...how ar....." before she could get anything more out he grabbed her and hugged her. They pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Hermione I understand if you don't feel the same" Ron hoped that she would tell him that she felt the same but she did something even better. She kissed him with so much love and affection that Ron could do one thing but kiss her back.  
  
They had forgotten all about the people around them until they realised something was clearing his throat. The stopped kissing and realised that it was Professor Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Sorry sir" "NO need to apologise Ms Granger I am just glad you are back with us and by the looks of it so is Mr Weasley."  
  
Harry started laughing as Ron and Hermione just stood there blushing. After talking to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall they all went down to the Great Hall for the best feast they had all term.  
  
Ginny, Neville and the rest of the Gryffindor team joined as every enjoyed themselves telling stories and listening to Hermione's stories of the school she had to attend.  
  
As Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall the Slytherine group stopped them. "Look what we have here, the Muggle is back. Thought we got rid of the Mudblood" Ron stepped forward and said, "Shut up Malfoy", but before Ron or Malfoy could do anything else Hermione stepped forward and punched Malfoy in the face.  
  
As his mates helped him up Ron and Hermione walked away with the biggest smiles.  
  
"Hermione have I ever told you that I love you?" "Now that you mention it you haven't" "Well Hermione Granger I LOVE YOU" "O Ron I love you too"  
  
Ron and Hermione walked off hand in hand smiling at the future together. I know cheesy but let me know what you think. That's it for the Life without Hermione series. Starbuck182001yahoo.com 


End file.
